The Desired One
by ShaneOmacgirlsince1998
Summary: Braun Strowman's baby sister comes to hang with her older brother and of course she's the desire of Sheamus and Elias. Story starts up around when Strowman and Elias started feuding earlier in the year. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm gonna throw this out there and see if anyone likes it. Was just a cute little idea I had. I was watching some Raw episodes from the beginning of the year around when Elias and Strowman started their little feud. So I thought that I would go more with the really people they are as much as I can of course. Basically Jeff (Elias) seems to make a natural connection with Adam's (Braun) younger sister who's travelling on the road with him for a little while it's causes Adam to be cautious because she's still a virgin and many guys have tried in the past including Stephen (Sheamus) where it didn't end well. With it bothering Stephen that Jeff is moving in on her what all will happen? Please review! I appreciate readers but reviews tell me if ya'll like my shit haha! Enjoy though.**

 **The Desired One- Chapter 1**

Jeff was strumming his guitar practicing for his promo for later that night when a gorgeous young woman was about to walk past him. He had never seen her before. He figured maybe she worked with the crew or catering. He was hoping catering because he was thirsty for water and he wasn't sure where catering was. "Excuse me miss, do you by any chance work with catering? I was just wondering where it was cause I really needed a water." She smiled at him. "Oh I don't work for the company, I just know someone who wrestles. But I do know that catering is down that way. It's a bit of a ways but its pretty much a straight shot." She pointed in the direction she was just coming from. "Perfect thank you, I'm Jeff by the way. Known as Elias in the ring." "I know, I'm Brandy. I'm actually kind of a fan of yours. I love how you go out there and play the guitar. I always wanted to be good with one of those but I'm not really musically sound." "Well I could always give you a few pointers if you wanted. Sometimes it just helps to know the basics and you can flourish from there." She was about to respond when her phone started going off. She saw it was her brother calling and considering she was trying to find him for the past ten minutes she felt the need to answer the call. "I'm sorry about this, it's my brother. It was super nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you around?" She smiled about to answer her phone. "Yeah, hopefully." He smiled back. She answered her phone and started walking away. "Hey bro…yes I'm coming I'm totally lost." She was wearing a tight red skirt and a cute top that matched and showed a little mid drift. He of course couldn't help but admire her backside as she was walking away. He could only wonder who her brother was, because it had to be the wrestler she knew. But he decided to just go get the water he wanted.

The show was barely in when Jeff was walking towards the gorilla area. Stephen (Sheamus) had approached him. They were friendly but he and Jeff didn't really have a lot in common. Stephen had respect for the business and was a very great wrestler with a lot of accomplishments. But he wasn't the best with woman. He patted Jeff on the back. 'What's good fella?" Right at that moment Jeff noticed the beauty from earlier talking with Braun Strowman. Though Braun and him were about to start up a feud and Braun was a monster in the ring he was a very down to earth and funny guy. He and Jeff had shared a few friendly conversations. But Jeff couldn't help but think how in the hell could she be his sister? She was gorgeous and much more petite then him. She was petite to Jeff himself. She looked to be barely five and a half feet. She also had blonde hair which looked to be natural colored. Jeff was suddenly lost in admiring her when Stephen brought him back to reality. "Whoa, well I guess you noticed her too huh?" "Huh?" Jeff looked at Stephen. "Brandy, she's shown up a few times but it's been a while. I think before you came onto the roster. Yeah, I tried hitting that but had no luck at all. I wonder if she's still a virgin. If her brother had anything to do with it she is." Jeff looked at Stephen in shock. But he was pleased when Brandy saw him and waved for him to come over.

"Hey Jeff slash Elias, this is my brother. The wrestler I was telling you about. I finally found him." "Well that's good, nice to see you Adam (Braun). So this is your sister huh?" "Yeah, he said she ran into in the hallway a little bit ago." "Yeah, you know you two don't really look a lot alike?" "Same mom different dad but I don't think of her as my half sister." "Neither do I big guy." She patted her brother on the chest. "Hey Jeff, Adam was telling me about you and him starting up and feud are you ready to be squashed by the monster among men?" She giggled joking with him. "Very funny, but if I squash him then I can't give you guitar lessons." "Oh yeah that's right, hey sorry about being so rude earlier and walking away like that when you offered. If you're really serious about it. Maybe you could ride with us to the next show and Adam can drive?" "Sure, I rode with Dash and Scott but only if it's okay with you Adam?" "Sure, I don't see why not." "Perfect! Yay I am so excited." She was really happy and Jeff just smiled at her. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Adam. But Adam hadn't heard any bad rumors about Jeff and Brandy seemed to like him. As long as Stephen wasn't coming near her he was fine for now.

The show had finally ended and Jeff was showered and changed walking with his guitar strapped to his back and his suitcase in tow when he saw Dash and Scott loading up. "Hey man, are you coming?" Dash hollered. "No man, sorry I'm actually switching up rides. I'm going to ride with Adam and his sister." "Strowman? Shit, you're going to be another victim like Stephen. He damn near broke his wrist last year when he tried making a move on Brandy. Good luck dude." Scott joked. "Hey it's not like that guys. I mean she's gorgeous but I'm not trying to just get in her pants. She's actually pretty cool." "Well I guess if Strowman is letting you ride along he's either keeping you close or maybe he's loosened up. Well we'll catch you at the next show dude." "Alright, see you guys later." Jeff walked over to where he saw Adam loading up the car. He noticed Brandy wasn't there at the moment. "Hey man, thanks for letting me tag along. Brandy seemed pretty excited about learning the guitar." "Yeah she has since she was a teenager. She used to love Jeff Jarrett when she was little." "Oh really, that's cute. Look I just want to clear the air. I'm not trying to do anything screwed up to Brandy. I heard about what Stephen did and I would never do anything like that. She just seems like a cool girl, plus she wants to walk with Elias." "Sure do." She popped up from behind him and patted him on the back. Adam nodded his head in understanding. Jeff threw his luggage in the back and he and Brandy both got in the back seat.

They were looking at a 200 mile drive but Adam assured he could push through as he chugged on a red bull. "I just need some food along the way that's all I ask bro." "Fair enough, Jeff you in?" "Wherever and whenever." Adam got on the gas and they were on their way. They were scheduled on a few house shows and the next one was tomorrow and Adam just wanted to get to the next down and be there so tomorrow he could relax before getting to the arena.

Adam was cruising along when Brandy was trying to strum on the guitar. She wasn't doing too terrible. She had her back to Jeff and he had his arm around her helping her hand a little bit. Jeff felt a little awkward with her brother right there while he had his arm around her but she didn't seem to be bothered by it so he eventually relaxed. Of course it was even more distracting that she smelt so damn good. Like fruit and flowers, he remained being a gentleman. "So, how is it you're on the road with your brother?" Jeff asked and didn't notice Adam look in the rearview mirror looking at Brandy knowing that she was probably going to get sad. Of course her face did turn a little and Jeff started to look worried. "Um…actually my father just died a few weeks ago. I was working a little simple secretary job in town and taking care of him…he was ill. So after he died and I got a large inheritance from him I just up and quit my job and called my brother. I just didn't want to be alone. I needed to get away. I was taking care of him for the better part of three years. I'm just glad Adam is taking such good care of me. I just feel bad for our mother. She moved back to her hometown. She would've loved for me to tag along with her but all the time I put in with taking care of my father she wanted to me to go out and be adventurous. "You're twenty five years old, go out and be twenty five-years old. We're her words." Jeff smiled. "I'm really sorry you had to go through that. I think it's really cool that you took such good care of your father. He'd probably want you to go out and enjoy life too. I mean I didn't know him but I imagine that's probably the case." She wiped away a single tear and sniffled. "Well that's why I'm travelling all over heck with my brother meeting all sorts of fun people and learning how to play the guitar with Elias!" She put a smile on her face. She noticed Jeff pulled her in a little closer as if giving her a hug with the one arm. She paused and let him hold her for a moment. He was very sweet and boy did he smell good. If you would have asked her if her WWE crush was hugging her with his guitar wrapped around her front she would've laughed. Yep, he was her crush. She never really told anyone. She certainly didn't want to tell her brother. She thought the timing was pretty funny how they were going to be starting a feud is when she's getting on the road with him.

They continued strumming away and joking back and forth with Adam. They stopped at Arby's and continued on their way. Adam had to admit that he didn't seem to be bothered by Jeff's intentions. His sister sure seemed to take to him. Plus, he offered her guitar lessons before even knowing she was his sister. Maybe he really was being genuine. Maybe he wasn't just trying to get in her pants like all the other idiots who tried. But he figured he was going to make this feud with Jeff real good and out him to the test. Because if there was any shot with his sister he was going to have to work for it.

 **Well that's what I was able to cook up so far. Please let me know what you think. Hope everyone likes it and I can go further spreading some Elias cause well…yum.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I was able to muster up a second chapter here. I hope everyone likes it. Let me know what you think. Thanks everyone.**

 **The Desired One Chapter 2**

Brandy was sitting in catering with Adam and they were talking about some childhood memory when Brandy could see Stephen was walking towards them. Adam was about to get up being in defensive mode when Brandy put her hand on his shoulder directing him to sit back down. Stephen sat at the table and had a smile on his face. "Look Adam, I don't mean any disrespect coming over here. I actually just wanted to apologize for my actions last year. I was very foolish and stupid. I mean my actions towards you Brandy." Stephen directed his attention towards Brandy. "I just would like things to be peaceful between us. You really taught me a lesson, whether it's just being a man or how to treat women. So I thank you and I hope we could be friendly or maybe even friends." Brandy smiled always being a kind hearted person. "Sure Stephen, I would like that. I hate ugliness so let's make this a fresh start." She stuck her hand out for him to shake it and he did. Adam just watched and kept a stern look on his face. Stephen just smiled and nodded. "Fella." He got up from his chair and walked away. She looked at Adam and gave him the sister look. "You could've nice mister." "Well, we'll see how things go with him first." "Okay fair enough but just be nice okay? I don't want any drama and I don't need you fighting my battles or playing big bad protector brother all the time either." He huffed as she look over and saw Jeff coming. He was wearing his usual muscle shirt with a scarf wielding his guitar in hand. He had his hair down and it was wet. She smiled and admired him as he made his way towards her. She felt like she was sixteen again when she had a crush on that Kevin kid in school. Of course it made it even harder that Jeff was a total sweetheart. She was wondering if she was going to trust herself with him. She got up to meet him for a hug. He smelled so damn good she didn't want to let him go. "Hi there, getting ready to go out to the ring?" "Yes, you look beautiful by the way." She looked down at her blue dress she just bought yesterday and smiled as well as blushed. "Thank you, I must say I'm digging the scarf." She grabbed it twiddling it as she smiled at him. He was sure he may have fallen in love with her right there. But the thought of making a move or even asking her out terrified him and what Adam would do. He smiled at her as one of the production crew called for him. "I've got to go, I'll see you later?" "Sure." He waved at Adam before walking away.

Brandy sat back down in her chair and Adam looked at her as she had that look in her eyes. He knew she was sold on Jeff. All the fears of her getting hurt were swimming in his head. Brandy being a virgin wasn't by mistake. She didn't put guys first before her life choices and after putting even her personal life on hold to take care of her father she had little to no experience in the dating field and the thought of her dating anyone was one thing but someone who was on the road traveling meeting all sorts of people didn't sound like a good idea to him. But for now he was just going to keep his eye on things and have her back.

It was later that night after the show and Brandy was hanging out with Renee in Renee's room having a few drinks to keep Renee company since Jon (Dean) was working on his rehab from his injury. They were sipping on tequila when Renee noticed they were out of ice. Brandy staggered up and grabbed the bucket claiming to be the retriever of ice. Renee giggled at Brandy as she wobbled to the door laughing. Brandy opened the door and could see Jeff with Daniel (Dash) walk down the hallway. They were talking when he spotted her coming down the hallway. A smile came on his face and Daniel noticed right away. "Jeff! Yay!" She said a little too loud and ran up to him dropping the ice bucket and wrapping her arms around him. He laughed noticing that she was drunk. "Hey Brandy, having fun?" She stood up as straight as she could and straighten out her dress. "Yes, Renee and I are getting our drink on. You two should come have a drink with us it'll be fun. I just have to get more ice though. She reached down to get the bucket leaving less mystery of her prefect legs and thighs as she bent over. Jeff was trying so hard not to look. She faced them again. "So you coming or not?" Jeff looked and Daniel and he shrugged in approval. "Sure." "Perfect! Come get ice with me!" She grabbed Jeff's hand and dragged him to the ice machine. Daniel thought it best just to stand there and wait. She put the bucket under the dispenser and was swaying back and forth humming a tune while holding the button down. There was literally nothing she could do that wasn't adorable to him. He had his arms crossed as he lightly laughed at her display. She turned around with the bucket but he thought it best to grab it from her. They met Daniel in the middle of the hallway and she guided them back to the room.

They all piled in and Renee had a confused look on her face. "I invited them for a drink is that cool? Jeff is my friend and this is Jeff's friend so…" Brandy plopped down in her spot on the floor where they were having their drinks before. "Sure, hi guys how is it going?" "Good." Jeff responded grabbing two more glasses and deciding to just get everyone's refill or drinks. They were all sitting on the floor joking and laughing sipping on the tequila. Renee and Daniel were sort of talking to each other as they noticed the chemistry between Brandy and Jeff. Jeff hadn't really talked about Brandy to him and Brandy didn't talk to her about Jeff so they were a little confused.

Two hours later it was almost two in the morning and they all had to be on their way in flights tomorrow afternoon. Brandy was staying with her brother one floor above and Jeff and Daniel had their own separate rooms. The three of them walked out of the room saying their goodbyes. Jeff just told Daniel he was going to walk Brandy to her room and he went on his way. Brandy was holding onto him as they walked to the elevator. The doors opened and they stepped in. She cupped his face with one of her hands and smiled at him. "You are so cute, thank you for walking me to my room." She staggered as she tried to kiss him. But he held her arms keeping her from doing so. She didn't notice the rejection as much being so drunk. But her body leaned against his as the doors opened. He was surprised he was able to get the room number out of her and decided just to carry her instead. She had her arms around his neck. He felt like a jerk not kissing her but he knew he would've been a bigger jerk for doing so and if she happen to remember the events the next day he would rather it be in a more positive light. He lightly knocked on the door and Adam answered the door. Jeff gave a sheepish smile as he held Adam's baby sister in his arms. Adam knew right away what the situation was and let him carry her in to set her on the bed covering her up and fixing her hair. Jeff was about to the walk out the door. "Thanks for taking care of her." "No problem, if she asks in the morning…nothing happened. She just had too much to drink with Renee, Daniel and I so." "Okay." Adam nodded and shut the door behind Jeff. Jeff went to his room wishing that he could've just taken her to his room and snuggle next to her taking in her scent. She was perfect to him and he just didn't know what to do about it. Maybe he was going to have to put some distance between them. He loved hanging around her and the connection between them was solid but he also knew he wanted to be with her the right way.

The alarm was going off and Brandy was positive she was in hell. She struggled to sit up and looked over at Adam who was already dressed and making sure he had everything in his suitcase. She rubbed her face and fell back to the bed. "How did I get here?" She mumbled. Adam laughed, "Jeff carried you here. He also said that nothing happened in case you asked. What did he mean by that?" She rolled her eyes as if trying to see her brain hoping it would give her answers. After about thirty seconds but seemed like minutes later she had a look of horror on her face. "Shit!" she threw the covers off of her and dug through her suitcase grabbing jeans and a t-shirt. She ran to the bathroom and in a matter of five minutes her hair was up in a messy bun with the clothes she grabbed. She took away her raccoon eyes and applied deodorant not caring about a shower. She just needed to talk to Jeff. "Can you take my suitcase? I have to talk to Jeff like right now. I'll find a ride to the airport and meet you there if I have to. Shit! Where is my phone? God damn it!" She grabbed his phone and dialed her number. "Hello, this is Brandy's phone?" Renee said through the other end. "Good, you have my phone. Where are you?" "Struggling through this breakfast downstairs, you?" "I'm coming right now, hey is Jeff down there by any chance?" "Um…yeah, is everything okay?" "I think so, I'll be down in just a second hold on." "Okay." "I got your suitcase just go." "Okay thanks bro, bye." She couldn't get out that door any quicker.

Brandy got downstairs in the dining area and looked around before spotting Renee. Renee handed her the phone and pointed to where Jeff was. "Seriously what happened? The three of you left together last night?" Renee asked. "Yeah, Jeff carried me to my room last night. I think something may have happened and I need to find out." "Well go on." Brandy walked over to Jeff and tapped him on the shoulder. He was talking with Fergal (Finn) when he turned around and got a nervous look on his face. "Hi." She had a look of shame on her face. "Feeling okay?" "No not really, look I had to talk to you. My brother said nothing happened but I think I vaguely remember something." "What would that be?" "Did I try kissing you?" She held her breath waiting for his answer. "Yes." She stomped her foot. "Shoot, really?" "Look its fine okay, don't worry about it. Nothing happened and you were pretty drunk." "I am so embarrassed. I just can't believe I acted that way." "Don't worry about it, I wouldn't let anything happen okay?" She was confused by that statement and was going to respond when Amanda (Mandy Rose) walked up. "Hey Jeff, I needed to ask you about something could you help me?" "Sure." Jeff looked at Brandy and smiled. "I'll see you around okay?" Brandy couldn't even respond as he watched Amanda and Jeff walk away. She was horrified, it wasn't like he was blowing her off but she could sense a distance between them. Maybe he didn't have feelings for her and she scared him off? Why was Amanda talking to him? She just turned around sadly just in time to see Adam walking towards the eating area with both suitcases in tow. She waved at Renee and met up with her brother leaving out of the hotel lobby.

 **Well I think I'll hold off there, is there really distance between them? Is there potentially something going on between him and Amanda? I'll try and get a new chapter up soon thanks for reading. Please read and review. Show me some love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay people I have another chapter up for you. I hope ya'll like this one. Enjoy!**

 **The Desired One – Chapter 3**

It had been a couple of weeks since talking with Jeff. Brandy felt that their last encounter seemed off and she didn't want to push it. The thought did occur to her that he wasn't making any effort to talk to her either. She just hated feeling as sad as she did. They barely knew each other but she just couldn't let it go. She just didn't understand why he would feel so strongly about her just trying to kiss him. Maybe he had a girlfriend she didn't know about? But all things led to no on that one. She pulled into the performance center parking lot to meet up with Adam feeling like a workout would be therapeutic. She grabbed her bag and walked inside.

Adam was lifting some weights when he spotted his sister coming towards him. He smiled at her but he could still see that she looked sad. He wasn't sure what was going on. He knew she hadn't been around Jeff much but he still didn't know if that was it. She came up giving him a hug not caring that he was sweaty. "Hey bro." She slumped. "What's the matter? You've been off lately. Does this have to do with Jeff?" She gave him a serious look implying she didn't want to talk about it. But he didn't care. "Brandy, maybe you should just go talk to him." "What should I say Adam, I already said sorry for trying to kiss him. What more can I do? He obviously doesn't want anything to do with me. But look don't do anything okay? This is all on me and I don't want this affecting your work with him." "I know you're a big girl, I just hate seeing you like this and I wish there was something I could do." "I know Adam, but you just being here for me right now is helpful enough." She hugged him again and then started to stretch out.

They had been there for about an hour, and Brandy found herself doing a tough workout trying to blow some steam. But the last thing she needed right now was Jeff walking into the gym and not alone either. They weren't holding hands or anything but they were both laughing as they were walking in. It was Amanda again. Brandy' heart sank as she set the weight down and looked at Adam. "Hey bro, I think I'm going to hit the showers and head out okay? Call me later maybe we'll do dinner." "Okay." He looked at her confused as she walked away.

Brandy was just done getting dressed and drying her hair when she saw Amanda walk in someone she didn't know making conversation. Amanda must not have noticed Brandy because she was talking about Jeff to this other person. "So you and Jeff are a thing now huh?" The younger woman asked. "I don't know, I'm giving him all the signals but he's still distant. I might have to throw myself at him or something." Amanda and the girl both laughed. "Well he is pretty hot, you better nail that one down before someone else snatched him up." "I know, that's what I plan on doing tonight. We're going out to dinner so I plan on making my move then." "You go girl." They both giggled again Brandy threw her comb in her bag and grabbed it leaving. She looked over at Jeff one more time who didn't even notice she was there and she exited the building. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Stephen's number. He said he wanted to be a friend? Well she needed a friend right now. "Hey Stephen?" "Brandy is that you?" "Yeah, any chance you'd be up for some drinks? It's been a rough one so far and I could really use a friend." "Sure, where are you now?" "I'm leaving the performance center I can just meet you somewhere." "Sure, I can come to your place if you want?" "Perfect, I'll text you the address." "Alright." She hung up and texted him the address and went to the liquor store to get a bottle for the occasion.

Brandy had made it to her house only a few minutes before Stephen got there. She let him in and poured him a glass. They went to her living room and started kicking back. "So what's going on? You seemed pretty upset over the phone." "Well, apparently Jeff has had no problem moving on. I guess him and Amanda are a thing." "Really?" He smiled on the inside seeing hope for his odds with Brandy. All he had to do was play his cards right. "So where is your brother?" "Oh, he's at the gym. Not sure what he's up to after that. I might meet up with him for dinner." "Oh, that's cool. So what happened between you and Jeff anyway?" "Nothing, that's the problem, He's all freaked out because I tried to kiss him a couple weeks ago when we all got drunk with Renee after a show. I feel so stupid. I tried apologizing to him but he's been distant." "Well he's sort of being a jerk then huh?" "I don't care anymore, I thought we could be friends but I just want to forget about it all right now." "Well then to forgetting about it all." He held up his glass and she clinked hers against his. She threw hers back as he watched her. "Wow, it's going to be one of those nights huh?" She gave him a mischievous grin. "I think so."

They were throwing back drinks and hanging out. Brandy was actually surprised that Stephen was sort of fun to hang out with. But it bothered her that she still couldn't get Jeff off her mind. The thought of it getting later in the day and Amanda supposedly making her move on him terrified her. She wanted to text him but figured she probably wouldn't get anywhere with that. Things were starting to get a little blurry when she looked over at Stephen. "Wow, I think the like eighteen drinks I've had are starting to settle in. I think I should go lie down." "Sure, I'll help you." "Thanks." She went to stand up when she started to lose her footing falling in his arms as he caught her. "Come on, let's get you upstairs." He pulled her up in his arms carrying her to the bedroom.

Stephen set her down on the bed and lied her down. He stared at her seeing his chance. She was just barely passed out as he looked her up and down. He went for her jeans and undid them pulling them down and off. He starting going for her top when he heard what sounded like the front door. "Oh shit." He mumbled. He went to the door and peaked downstairs seeing that Adam was walking in. this must've been his place too or something. He started to panic.

"Brandy are you here?" Adam called out setting his bag on the ground by the door. He knew when she left the gym earlier she was upset and she didn't answer his call or text a little bit ago. He was a little worried once he was done making an appearance and rushed home. He didn't hear anything but then he spotted her purse on the table with two glasses next to it. He thought maybe it was Jeff and she finally talked to him. He went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and then started making his way to the stairs. He heard a little shuffling noise when almost arriving at the top. "Brandy is that you?" he peeked in her room and saw Stephen walking out of her bathroom with the toilet flushing sound following him. "What the hell are you doing here?" Adam spotted Brandy on the bed with the covers over her but her shirt and jeans on the floor. "What have you done?" Adam was starting to get furious. "Hold off there fella, nothing happened here. We were having some drinks and she got a little too drunk. I brought her up here." "Why are her clothes on the floor?" "I just figured she would be more comfortable not in her jeans and shirt. I swear nothing happened. I'm just here as a friend that's all." "Well I think it would be best if you leaved." "That's fine I'm going." Adam was pissed as he went to check on his sister and luckily it looked like everything was fine.

Elias was paying for the check at dinner when Amanda was coming back from the restroom. She was wearing a very tight and revealing dress. He had to admit that she looked attractive but he was having the hardest time getting Brandy off of his mind. It was hard for him to basically be ignoring her. He just didn't know what to do. He wanted to be with Brandy but he didn't want Brandy regretting anything. He wanted them to be together the right way. He just remembered Amanda being nice to him and being there for him. They had sort of gotten to know each other when they were both in NXT. But he didn't see her quite that way. He wanted to make things right with Brandy but he figured at this point she probably didn't want anything to do with him. They walked outside to where her car was. They drove separately so he wanted to make sure she got to her car safely. She opened her door and turned back around to face him. "I had a really nice time. Thanks for taking me out to dinner." She went to lean forward to kiss him but he stopped her. "Look I'm sorry Amanda, I'm sure I probably gave you that impression but we're just friends okay?" "Is that why you've been a little distant?" "What do you mean?" "You've been acting a little off that's all. Are you sure you don't want to come back to my place? We could have a really good time." "No thanks, I should probably go." He started to go back to his car. He looked at his phone and decided he needed to reach out. He dialed her number. "Hi, this is Brandy…sorry I missed your call I swear I'll call you back but you better leave me a voicemail I hate the mystery." He smiled at her voicemail before taking a deep breath. "Hi Brandy…um…it's Jeff. I just needed to talk to you about something kind of important. Please call me back when you get this." He hung up and got in his car.

Brandy woke up and looked at her clock. It was four in the morning. Her head was rocking as she sat up. She looked around her phone. She couldn't find it. She remembered Stephen was at the house earlier but everything was a blur from then on. She didn't even know why she was in her bra and panties. She turned on the hallway light and slowly walked down the stairs and was relieved to see her purse. She dug through it successfully finding her phone. She had a text and missed call from her brother. But that was from around eight o'clock. She saw his bag by the door and figured he was home sleeping upstairs. Then she noticed she had a missed call and voicemail from Jeff. Her heart started to pound. It was a little after nine o'clock. She held it to her ear and listened. After listening she was really confused. What did he have to talk to her about? She figured he moved on with Amanda. Maybe he wanted to tell her all about them being together because Amanda must've made her move on him. She didn't know what to think but here wasn't a whole lot she could do about it being four in the morning. But it was RAW tonight so maybe she would run into him then. She brought her phone back upstairs and plugged it in the charger lying back in bed to get more sleep.

 **Well I think I'll leave it there. What is it Jeff is going to tell her? Please review, let me know how I'm doing here. I'm having fun seeing where this one is going.**


End file.
